The present invention relates to public transport installations using a track that is specific or "dedicated" to the installation, which comprises a roadway and vehicles on pneumatic tires, with at least the front axle of a vehicle serving for steering or guidance. An important application of the invention lies in urban and sub-urban areas for carrying volumes of traffic that are smaller than those which would justify transport units of great length.
Such installations are already known which are guided optically, and in which the road carries, at least on certain segments thereof, longitudinal marking constituting a reference for the nominal path to be followed by a vehicle, and each vehicle carries an assembly for guiding the vehicle by controlling its steering axle, which assembly includes a module for forming an image of the road ahead of the vehicle and for making use of the marking, and an optical guidance module which steers the wheels of the steering axle. The servomotor for applying steering force to the wheels is generally an electric torque motor so as to enable the driver to override optical guidance when necessary. However such optical guidance does not absolutely guarantee the necessary levels of accuracy and safety, particularly at high speed.